Past and Present Colide
by DatJaden
Summary: Tamaki's cousin, Kagome, has come to stay with him and attend Ouran. She's looking to get away from her past but it's going to follow her. How will the host club react to having a very angry Half Demon bursting in? Will Tamaki ever take medicine for ADD?
1. Chapter 1

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE...COME GIVE YOUR DADDY A BIG HUG HARUHI!!!"

Haruhi sighed and moved away from the overly excited blond, clearly not liking the fact that he had yelled that in the middle of a crowded room. All of the customers stared at them with wide eyes as Tamaki began to sob uncontrollably, clearly upset that his 'daughter' had snubbed him.

"Mom, Haruhi's ignoring my parental authority again," Tamaki whined to Kyoya, whom was writing calmly in his notebook[that thing annoys me sometimes].

Haruhi rolled her eyes and poured her guests more tea. She really didn't feel up to dealing with Tamaki today. She could feel a headache coming along and fought back a sigh, she would have to skip her trip to the market tonight. She could always go the next day, it wasn't like they were going to starve to death if she didn't go.

Twenty minutes later all of the guests had left and it was only the host club members. Tamaki had gotten over his tantrum and was back to normal once more....or at least as normal as he could get. He was chatting animatedly to Kaoru and Hikaru about a cosplay he wanted to do sometime soon. Haruhi had gone into the back and changed into her school uniform, they'd been forced to cosplay as some sort of ninja by Renge. Haruhi had ended up wearing a long black wig and some sort of dress with a large purple rope tied around her waist.[If you can tell me who she was dressed as you get a cookie] As she stepped back into the main room Tamaki's face lite up as he remembered something.

"Oh I have some good news," he said happily as he skipped over to Kyoya. "My cousin Kagome is coming to school at Ouran!" he said in a rush, his eyes gleaming happily.

"Really, I thought Kagome-chan said she didn't want to see you again?" Kyoya said, glancing up at Tamaki, who frowned at him.

"That was a misunderstanding," he said with a pout.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Senpai," Haruhi said gently, trying to change the subject before he went into another one of his tantrums. Tamaki visibly brightened.

"Oh yes, she lives on the grounds of a shrine that was in her fathers family." Tamaki said happily, " Her mom said that she needed a break and they decided that she was going to come stay with me and come to Ouran!" he said happily.

He hadn't gotten to see his cousin since Junior high, she'd been 'sick' a lot. There was also the 'misunderstanding'. He'd accidentally walked in on her and a friend in her room and thought something was going on. He'd kicked the guy in the head but it turned out that all that had happened was that the guy had tripped and brought both of them down in an rather...awkward position. She'd been angry with him for months. He was happy that she was coming to stay with him for a year or so, they'd been close since he'd come to Japan. His father had brought Tamaki over to his sisters house every now and then to visit and they'd become fast friends. He was also one of the only people who knew about her little 'trips' into the past. Incidentally he'd figured it out when he'd seen her coming out of the well house followed by a man with dog ears.

"She'll be here tomorrow!" he said happily as he skipped out of the room.

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome sighed as she finished packing her bags. She didn't want to leave but this place held too many sad memories and she needed to get away from them. With a sigh she sat on her bed and gently touched the jewel that hung at the base of her neck. She'd gone through hell to get it back together, she winced as she memories raced back and filled her mind. She shook her head and rose once more to her feet.

This was the exact reason she was going to stay with Tamaki, she needed distractions from all of the memories and who better than her bipolar cousin to help with that. A soft smile crept onto her lips as she thought of her cousin. She'd always been fond of him and regretted how she'd treated him. When she'd called him, asking if she could come stay with him, he'd been so overjoyed that he didn't even ask her why...but then again she had a feeling that he knew why. He'd always been good about that, telling what other people were thinking and feeling.

Her mother knocked softly on the door and stepped in, she was holding some sort of yellow monstrosity in her hands that Kagome really hoped was not her new uniform.

"Mom please tell me that's not my uniform?" she asked in a hesitant voice. Her mother smiled and pulled a blue uniform from behind her back. Kagome smiled and grabbed the boy's uniform, there was no way in hell that she was ever going to wear that neon yellow eyesore. She folded the blue piece of cloth in her hands and placed in her suitcase and sighed. She was done and it was time to go, she glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her mother. The two women hugged each other for a few moments, till they were interrupted by the honking of a car horn. Apparently Kagome's ride was there to take her to the Suoh estate.

The sun rose on the Suoh estate and Kagome blinked wearily as she glanced at the clock. She let out a yelp and jumped out of the bed, she'd forgot to set her alarm and now she was running late. She hated running late and mentally cursed herself for not setting the damn alarm. She took a quick shower and pulled on her uniform before running out of her room and into the main hall. Tamaki stood there, evidently waiting for her. He took in her appearance and shook his head.

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" he asked as she pulled on her shoes. She glared at him as she rose to her feet, pulling her long black hair into a pony-tail.

"Because the girl uniforms for Ouran are a hideous color that scream 'I'm going to be blinded by this dress soon!'" she said as she opened the door.

Tamaki just shook his head with a smile and followed her down to the limo. She said nothing on the way to the school and was silent as Tamaki lead her into the schools massive hallways. He, the gentlemen he was, showed her too her classroom and walked her in. He quickly spotted the twins and Haruhi, trying very hard not to yell at the to get away from his little girl, and dragged Kagome over to them.

"This is my cousin Kagome," he said in a mater-of-fact tone of voice. Hikaru glanced up from the notes he'd been looking at to smile up at Kagome.

"You looked nothing like the boss," he said, his eye glinting mischievously,

"Yeah...you're prettier," Kaoru ended for him, a smile tugging at his lips.

Tamaki had found his emo corner and stayed there for a few minutes while Kagome giggled. Haruhi sighed and tapped both boys lightly on the back of the head.

"Don't be rude." she said with a sigh, then turned to Kagome. "I'm Haruhi, it's nice to meet Senpai's cousin." she said with a smile as she held out a hand to Kagome.

Kagome smiled back at her and shook her hand, she could tell that this person was a female dressed in male clothing. But she'd had a lot of practice in the feudal era so it was easy to spot cross dressers very easily. Though she didn't say anything to the fact that she knew, it would be hypocritical because she herself was cross dressing at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi, may I ask what you're studying at the moment?" she asked, steering the conversation toward school. She waved to Tamaki as he slunk out of the room, the gloom of his emo corner following him.

She could get used to this place, it already seemed like home. But she could tell things were going to get very, very, interesting around here.

* * *

Hello people, yes that's right I'm back with another story. I've been getting more and more into Ouran and decided that I wanted to do a crossover. I'm working on this one and another one, Fruits Basket, but I have no guarantee as to when the next chapter of this or the first chapter of that one will be out. I'm currently at Universal Studios and have nothing better to do while in the hotel room so here is what I whipped up.

Hope you like it,

Sincerly,

Sailor Emerald


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's eye twitched and glared at her desk. She glanced up for a moment and found a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. She thought that wearing this uniform would be better than the female one but she forgot one thing: Most of the student body would think she was a _he_. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as a group of girls in the corner of the room let out fangirlish giggles.

_**I swear to freaking god I'm going to kill someone**_

Kagome forced herself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. She didn't need to lose her temper on a bunch of fangirls, she'd probably scar them for life. For the hundreth time that day she found herself wishing for some beads of subugation, that way she could let some frustration out by 'sitting' someone. Internally she winced as she thought of the last time she sat Inuyasha.

"_We just got the jewel back together and defeated Naraku, you can't go yet!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she lifted her pack over her shoulder. _

_She didn't say anything, she couldn't say in this time period any longer. She already knew whom Inuyasha had chosen, she'd seen Kikyo and Inuyasha together under the tree just last night. He was going to go to hell with her and leave Kagome on her own. Well she wasn't going let him break her heart, she was going to leave before he had a chance to say anything. _

"_No, I'm not staying. I'm going home and I'm not coming back!!" She screamed at him as she ran out of the hut. He stood there shocked and it was a few moments before he could move. He raced after her, she was halfway to the well. Inuyasha let out a growl of anger and jumped at her. He grabbed her around the waist in an attempt to stop her. He pulled his hand back with a yelp as a light pink energy surrounded her. She raced forward and jumped onto the lip of the well. Inuyasha continued to pursue her but she turned to face him, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_INUYASHA! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SIT BOY" She screamed as she jumped into the well and the the soft light surrounded her. As she went down she could hear his yelp of pain and the telltale 'thump' of him hitting the a few moments she stood staring up at the roof of the well house. She sank to her knees and began to sob. She was never going to see them again...but then maybe that was for the best. _

Kagome sighed and laid her head on the desk. She had at least ten more minutes till the bell for lunch rang, she might as well take a nap. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone left the room, the twins included. Haruhi sighed as she pulled out her lunch and settled into her seat. She enjoyed the peace and quiet of the classroom during lunch. She glanced over at the sleeping form of Tamaki's cousin. She debated on weather or not she wanted to wake her. With a sigh she made up her mind and made her way over to the sleeping girl. With a hesitant hand she shook the girl gently.

"Kagome-san...it's lunch time." she said softly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered and she began to stir. She glanced up at Haruhi blearily and then glanced around the room.

"Wur em I" she muttered sleepily.

Haruhi couldn't help but giggle at the girl. She seemed a bit calmer than her cousin, much to the others girls relief. She didn't think she could handle a female Tamaki. She'd had nightmares about it the night before.

"It's lunch time and I thought you'd like to eat something." Haruhi said with a smile.

Kagome sat up and yawned then smiled at the other girl. Her smiled quickly dropped into a frown though as she realized that she hadn't packed a lunch in her rush to get to school. She let out a sigh and felt the urge to slam her head against something.

"Forgot your lunch?" Haruhi said, as she sat back down in her desk.

"Yeah, I overslept this moring." Kagome said with a grin, scratching the back of her head. Haruhi gave the girl a smile that let her know that she understood.

"Why don't you have some of mine, I always grab all of the leftovers at my house." Haruhi said with a smile.

Kagome moved over to the desk and smiled hesitantly at the girl. They sat in silence as the both of them ate slowly. Kagome couldn't help but keep glancing up at the girl in front of her. Her curiosity was going to kill her if she didn't ask the question that was plauging her.

"Haruhi...why do you dress like a boy?" she asked hesitantly.

Haruhi froze for a moment then let out a nervous giggle as she scratched the back of her head. She hadn't been expecting for Kagome to figure it out so quickly.

"Well I owe the host club some money so I'm working it off by working as an host," she said as she took another bite of her food.

Kagome stared at her for a moment with a confused look on her face. _Host Club?_ Why did that name sound so familiar to her. She could have sworn that Tamaki had said something about it before but at the time she'd been worried about Naraku and such that she hadn't given it a second thought and just let it float out of her mind.

"Host Club....?" she murmured quietly, Haruhi gave her a strange look but decided to explain.

"It's the club that Tamaki-Senpai started," she said, taking another bite of her food.

Kagome nodded slightly and went back to eating. Five minutes later the bell to return to classes rang and Kagome moved back to her desk. She was going to have to think more about this 'Host Club' and why Tamaki would make Haruhi work for it to pay off a debt. She spent the rest of the day thinking about how she was going to try and help Haruhi.

The end of the day came quickly and Kagome decided to go with Haruhi to the host club. She was curious as to what her cousin did after school. Besides, she couldn't get home unless she went with him. As Haruhi opened the door a bunch of rose petals flew lazily out of the door.

"Welcome to the host club....oh it's only you."

Kagome sweat dropped as she stepped into the room after Haruhi. She took in the outfits that they were wearing, she'd seen the same thing in feudal japan before albeit they pulled them off better than they ever did. She couldn't help but stare at what Tamaki was wearing, it was vaugly reminicint of the robe of the fire-rat that Inuyasha wore. Her eyes traveled to Kyoya and she rolled her eyes at him, she could stand him but other than that they weren't that friendly.

"Kagome-chan," he said with a nod of his head.

"Kyoya-kun," she answered back with a small smile, she may not be close to him but she knew how close Tamaki was to him.

Her eyes widdened as a blonde blur tackled her around the waist, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Tama-chans cousin is soooo cute" Hunny said with a large smile, glancing up at Kagome.

She couldn't help but smiled down at the little boy. Her eyes glanced over at the teen that was watching the boy carefully. If she remembered correctly Tamaki had told her that his name was Mori....but she could be mistaken. She yawned lightly and she could see Tamaki staring at her before he ran over and grabbed her away from Hunny.

"KAGOME-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!!!!!" he cried out in panic.

"I'm fine and put me down before I kick you in your face." Kagome said calmly and as he put her down she glared up at him. "And you know damned well that even if something was wrong I could handle it," she hissed at him, quiet enough that only he could hear.

Tamaki's eyes glanced away and he sighed. He knew what she'd gone though but he didn't have to like it. He'd argued with her about it and he'd lost. He just wanted her to be safe but she seemed to think that she'd been safe down that well but look how she'd come back. He'd been there a day after she'd come back the last time and saw how broken up about it she'd been. He hadn't trusted that Inuyasha person and after that he knew he'd been right.

* * *

I finished it and now it's uploaded. It took me longer than I expected it to and I'm not sure why. So now I ask a very important question, Who should Kagome be paired with? I'm not going anywhere near and Inuyasha/Kagome pairing just yet and I really want her to be with one of the host club members...but who? -pulls at invisible beared-

I also want to thank all who reveiwed. I was also asked who Bob was. Bob is the voice in my head who helps me with my stories....he is also the devil himself. He's not very nice but I love him anyway....as long as he gets his cookies and coffee.

Well see you next chapter

~Sailor Emerald


	3. Chapter 3

"And I thought that Miroku was a flirt,"

Kyoya glanced over at Kagome but she just gave a faint shake of her head. She couldn't explain to him that at this very moment she was seeing one of her closest friends worst trait within her cousin. How had he turned into this much of a womanizer? She'd never seen this side of him and frankly it was kind of creepy to the young Miko. She let out a sigh and glanced down into her tea cup. She'd grown close to Miroku in the time she'd known him, he'd helped her get out of many depressions caused by Inuyasha. Another soft sigh left her lips as she thought on the fact that she was never going to see two of her best friends again. A sudden smile tugged at her lips and she let a soft giggle slip through her lips. She'd just realized that she wouldn't have to worry about Koga appearing at random moments anymore! Kyoya raised a brow at her, this time deciding to question the girl.

"May I ask what is so funny Kagome-chan?"

Kagome glanced over at the boy, the smile still lingering on her lips. She'd have to answer a direct question but it was no problem, she'd learned how to use cryptic answers to her own benefit years ago.

"I just realized some of the 'benefits' of moving in with Tamaki," she said, her smile widening a bit.

Kyoya just stared at her for a moment before he went back to typing on his laptop. This was one of the reasons that Kagome had chosen to sit with the black haired boy. She wasn't expected to supply any sort of conversation, all she had to do was sit there and drink all the damned tea she wanted. Her eyes traveled back to her cousin and she had to shake her head at him. Her eyes than traveled over the rest of the room, taking in all of the hosts at a glance. Haruhi seemed to popular among the ladies; even though she was among the same sex. The twins were currently in a 'twincest' moment and Kagome had to look away quickly to hide a blush. She was not into that kind of thing but it was hard to look away from the scene. She quickly glanced over at Hunny and Mori, taking in the amount of plates that were piled around the small senior. She was reminded of Shippo just by looking at the boys cute face. She then turned her attention to the dark haired boy sitting next to him. He seemed to be staring off into space but Kagome, being skilled at reading people, could tell that he was paying more attention to his surroundings than he showed. She could see a similarity to someone she'd known in the past, though she wasn't sure that it would be a compliment. Sesshomaru was colder than this boy seemed to be but they both held the same sort of aloofness about them. Though she couldn't say that Sesshomaru was cold all the way to the bone, look at whom he allowed to travel with him. The fact alone that Rin was allowed within a ten foot space of him showed more about him than his fighting skills, no matter how much he stated that it was 'convenient' to have her around.

Kagome pulled her mind away from the thoughts of the past. It would do her no good to think of the people or the things she'd left behind. She found herself glancing over at Tamaki once more, he was one of the only people that had knew about her secret. And she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd keep it.

She found herself studying the boy closely, a slight frown tugging at her lips. The customers didn't seem to notice it but she did, every few minutes or so he's shoot a glance over at Haruhi. Almost as if he was making sure that the girl was okay. This made little sense to the girl, this was a safe environment so why should anything happen to the girl? This also brought something else into the girls mind, what if her cousin had feelings for the cross dresser? This thought began the wheels turning in Kagome's mind. All kinds of schemes began to form in her mind, oh the match making she could do here. It was the least she could do for her cousin.

Kagome sat deep in her thoughts for almost two hours as the host club went on around her. The only reason she noticed that everyone had left the room was when Kyoya rose from his seat and went over to speak to the twins about something. Kagome rose to her feet and began to walk toward Tamaki, a small smile on her face. She reached him and opened her mouth to ask when they were going home when Tamaki spotted something over her shoulder.

Haruhi had gone in the back to change, changing into her regular cloths instead of her uniform. She'd packed those cloths for the simple fact that she had to go to the market directly after school. She took two steps into the room before Tamaki spotted her.

"HARUHI!!!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE, GIVE YOUR DADDY A BIG HUG!!!"

Kagome watched at her cousin flew across the room to attach himself to the girl. She could feel a twitch developing in her eyes. Did he really call himself 'Daddy'? She hung her head and sighed, maybe he wasn't as a great of a person as she'd thought. She took a deep breath and glanced once more at the loud Blond. He was currently being pried off of Haruhi by the twins, whom didn't look like they were amused.

"Is this what happens everyday?" she muttered to herself.

"Pretty much, Tama-chan gets excited very easily,"

Kagome glanced down to see Hunny smiling up at her as he clutched his bunny. He didn't seem to be too fazed by what was going with the only girl in the host club. Kagome turned her eyes back to Haruhi and sighed.

"I'd hoped that he'd calmed down a bit," Kagome said with a sigh. Hunny gave a small laugh and skipped off to see if he could get more cake.

Another fifteen minutes passed and clean up was finished, for the most part anyway. Kagome threw the paper towel she'd been using in the trashcan. She glanced around the room to find most of the club finishing up as well. The one closest to her was Haruhi, who was carrying a tray full of dirty dishes. Kagome followed her with her eyes before she realized something very important, Haruhi was about to step on a banana peel. Before Kagome could shout out a warning the girl stepped on the peel and slipped, her feet coming out form under her. A low yell escaped the girls lips and all of the club turned to look at her and Mori darted forward to try and grab her but Kagome was quicker. She ran toward the girl and caught her by the shoulders, effectively stopping the girl from falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she lowered the girl to sit on the ground, since she was closer to a sitting position than a standing one. Haruhi nodded, loosening her grip on the tray a little. Due to the grace of god the dishes didn't fall off of the tray and break. Everyone crowded around the two, The twins and Tamaki speaking at once.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Hunny stared down at Kagome with a smile, clearly impressed by the girls actions.

"Kagome-chan, you were really fast!" He said happily, tugging on Kagome's blazer. Kagome smiled up at him as she let go of Haruhi's shoulders to scratch the back of her head.

"Yeah I guess I was," she said with a nervous chuckle. She really hadn't thought about what she was doing, she'd just done it. She could tell that a fall from that angle would not have been fun or good. She rose to her feet. She was actually a little surprised that she'd been able to get to the girl at all. The last time she'd ran that fast was to get away from some demon who'd cornered her with out her bow. She'd never been that careless again, her bow went everywhere with her after that. She glanced over at Tamaki to see that he was watching her with a peculiar expression on his face. It was clear he was trying to sort something out in his mind. Before anyone could say anything more about it Kagome leaned down and picked up the Banana peel and held it up, putting on her scariest face as she turned to stare at the boys.

"Who in the hell left this banana peel on the ground?" She asked, her eyes glowing with fire that seemed to come straight from the tenth ring of hell.

Everyone pointed at the twins in their fear and Kagome turned on them with a hiss. The seemed to cringe in on themselves.

"Apologize to Haruhi, you almost got her hurt," Kagome hissed, the tip of her tongue turning into a pitchfork.

With a whimper the twins began to apologize profusely, taking note that they were never, ever, to get on Kagome's bad side again. With that Kagome promptly dragged Tamaki out of the room and to the car. She waved back to the group as she disappeared through the door with Tamaki.

In the car Tamaki had to say something to her, feeling like he needed to say something to his cousin.

"You really were great back there Ka-chan," he said softly, drawing the brunets attention to him.

"It was nothing Tama-kun," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She glanced back out of the window as Tamaki drew up his courage to ask the question on his mind.

"Ka-chan, did you do things like that when you where...there?" He asked softly, noticing Kagome's flinch at the words. He didn't want to bring it up but what she had done had been so natural to her that it made him wonder what kinds of things she'd faced in the past. It was a few minutes before Kagome answered her cousin.

"No, what I did was a lot more dangerous but it was kind of like it. I helped save a lot of people that would have otherwise died," she said softly, her eyes hidden by her bangs as she stared down at her hands. Tamaki couldn't help but feel like he'd brought her more pain by bringing up the subject.

"I'm sorry Ka-....."

"No, it's okay. I don't regret anything that I did there, I helped a lot of people but I just wish that.....I just wish that I didn't have to leave to my friends." she ended softly, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

She'd tried not to think about it but she couldn't keep it out any longer. A few tears leaked out of her eyes as their faces flashed across her thoughts. She missed them so much but no matter how much she missed them she could never go back, facing Inuyasha was something she would never be able to do. She jumped a little as Tamaki wrapped his arms around her but she relaxed against him.

"I'm sure they understand why you had to leave Ka-chan," He said softly to her as she cried against his chest.

He could feel the hatred for Inuyasha welling up in his heart. He'd done this to his cousin and he'd never know. He gently stroked Kagome's hair as her tears slowed a little. Tamaki swore right then and there that he'd personally make sure that the man never came near Kagome ever again.

* * *

I finally got it finished and uploaded. I've been a bit busy and had to make time to sit down and finish this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. The part where Kagome gets emotional was a bit difficult to do, I re-wrote it several times before I decided it was okay.

Peace out

~Sailor Emerald


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stretched her arms over her head and blinked her eyes sleepily. There was a gentle buzzing of voices all around her so she knew she hadn't slept for very long. Her dark eyes swept around the room and smiled as her eyes fell on Tamaki. He was explaining something in an excited manner to some of his customers and all of them seemed totally engrossed in what he was saying. A soft smile touched her lips as she leaned her chin on her hand. He was different than normal people, he held the excitement of a child.

"Have a nice nap Kagome-chan?"

Kagome glanced over at Hunni and smiled with a slight nod of her head. She'd taken to sitting with Hunni in the three weeks she'd been at Ouran. He never bothered her if she fell asleep, not like the twins. She'd made the mistake of falling asleep at the table they were sitting at once. She'd woken up looking as if a Jigglypuf had come through the host club room. Needless to say the twins had found out what real fear was.

Kagome's lips parted in a yawn and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She hadn't been sleeping very well for the past week. She was having horrible nightmares and couldn't seem to figure out why they scared her so much. All she could remember after she woke up was a chocking feeling of horror. Kagome slid her eyes to the side, to take a quick peek at Mori over her shoulder. He was a bit of a mystery to her and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed every time he caught her staring at him, which seemed to becoming more and more often. She quickly looked away from him, not wanting to get caught staring again.

"You know you can talk to Takashi, he doesn't bite," Hunni said with a knowing/adorable smile.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the eighteen year old. He knew a lot more than he let on and sometimes she found herself wondering why he acted like he did. She could feel the blush rising a little in her cheeks as his words really sank in. Was she really that obvious?

"I know, I'm just not used to being around new people." she said, ducking her head a little. She glanced over at Hunni through her bangs as he smiled at her.

"Well he won't be a stranger if you go talk to him," Hunni said, and Kagome couldn't help but feel that he was up to something. _God if he was a demon he'd definitely be a fox,_

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!!!!"

Kagome gasped as all of the wind was knocked out of her as Tamaki tackle hugged her. She shot him an annoyed glare, which he ignored. He dragged her toward the sofa where he and his customers had been sitting. He let go of her to hand her a glass and motioned for her to drink it. She raised a brow and took a sip. It was coffee, almost the same kind that her mom bought.

"It's coffee, what's the big deal?" she asked in a patience voice.

Tamaki stared at her for a moment with a pout, clearly not liking her lackluster reaction. Kagome almost rolled her eyes, sometimes he was way too much like a spoiled brat.

"But it's _instant_ coffee!" he said as if it were the biggest secret in the world.

"So, I drank it all the time at home." she said with a roll of her eyes. "You seem to forget that I was raised as a 'commoner'." she added, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tamaki's pout grew wider and Kagome had to fight not to sigh. Even if her life had been somewhat normal for the past three weeks she still wasn't used to dealing with her cousins idiotic tendencies. She shook her head and turned to walk away. She had only taken two steps before Tamaki was clinging to her once more.

"Please don't be mad at me Ka-chan!!!!!" he wailed in her ear, causing her to wince.

"I'm not mad Tama-kun but please get off of me! You're squeezing too tight," she whined, trying to wiggle out of her cousins grasp.

He immediately let go and gave her a nervous smile. Kagome just stared at him and sighed, he really needed ADD medication. She waved a weak hand at him with a small smile.

"Don't you have customers to attend to, I'm fine...really," she said firmly and Tamaki walked away hesitantly, clearly not wanting to leave the girl alone.

_Some times I wish he had been able to meet Miroku and the others_

In the deserted part of the Higurashi shrine a bright light flashed and there was the sound of wood being shattered. In the small building that held the old well Inuyasha pulled himself out of the well with a grunt. He glanced around the small room and growled, shoving the shards of wood out of his way. Kagome had tried to block the well with wood to keep him out, and yet it didn't work.

He made his way out of the little building, sliding open the door with a little bit of effort. He sniffed around with a frown. Kagome's scent was faint, which meant she hadn't been here in weeks. He fought the urge to growl. He'd finally worked up the courage to come through the well to apologize for what ever he'd done and she wasn't even here! He quickly made his way toward the house, maybe Sota would be home. The boy might be able to tell the half demon where Kagome had gone.

When he reached the house he opened the door and sniffed around, even within the house Kagome's scent was faint. Inuyasha tensed as out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. He half turn to attack what ever was stupid enough to try and sneak up on him and froze. Sota stared at him with wide eyes from the hall way.

"Inuyasha?" he said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, who the hell else would I be?" he said with a sneer. He didn't mean it to come out that mean but he was in one hell of a bad mood. Sota stared at him for a moment before moving back down the hall toward the living room.

"Oi, where is Kagome!" Inuyasha called after the boy, more than a little annoyed.

"She's staying with her cousin,"

Inuyasha turned quickly to see Kagome's mother walking through the door. She gave him a short smile and turned to close the door.

"Why is she there?" he asked, trying to keep his voice civil. Kagome's mother had been nothing but nice to him and he didn't want to make her angry with him.

"She needed to get away from here for a little while, I think it would be best if you went back to the feudal era." she said, moving past him and into the hall.

He stared after her for a moment then followed. He had to know where Kagome was so he could apologize and get her to come back with him. It was really annoying to have Miroku, Sango and Shippo glaring at him like he'd done something wrong.

"Where is she?' he asked again, his voice more insistent.

Kagome's mother just shook her head sadly. It would be his fault when he found Kagome and she sat him into the core of the earth.

"She's living with the Souh's. That's all I can tell you." she said with a shake of her head.

Inuyasha sighed and his ears drooped a little. Well maybe she couldn't tell because Kagome had made her promise? That did seem like something Kagome would do.

"Thanks, I won't tell her you told me," he muttered, turning back toward the door. He was going to have to sniff her out and that could take hours. He slipped out the door and into the bright sunlight. He had work to do.

In the host club the next day Kagome sighed and wandered toward the window. She was growing bored and restless and she didn't know why. Dimly in the back of her mind she realized that something was wrong. Something had changed for the worst but she couldn't figure out what. She sat in the window and stared out at the grounds of Ouran. These people were so rich that Kagome almost couldn't believe it. She had come from a family that owned a shrine but that didn't bring in much money so by Ouran standards she was a 'commoner'. She frowned, she hated that title. They even called Haruhi, their friend, by that stupid title. It shouldn't matter how much money they had, they were pretty much the same.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome glanced up to see Mori standing a few feet away. She shook her head slowly, not really knowing what to say to the silent teen. Sure she'd met a few people like him before and knew how to deal with them. But this was a different situation, for one he wasn't a dangerous killing machine that she had to watch her every action and word around. Second of all she knew nothing about him, at least with Sesshomaru she knew why he did the things he did. Albeit they sometimes weren't the best of reasons but she at least knew what the reasons were.

"No, I'm just thinking." she said slowly.

"About what?" he asked, moving to sit in the window seat across from her.

Kagome couldn't help but feel her brows raise slightly. He seemed to at least be trying to start a conversation with her. Maybe this would be her chance to piece together the puzzle that was Takashi Morinozuka. She lifted her shoulder, trying to act cool about talking to him. She was really a bit excited, she was finally able to talk to him normally.

"About how much different it is here than back home," she said causally, glancing back out the window.

Mori stared at her with a curious stare, she was so much different than her cousin. She seemed quieter, thank the heavens. She also seemed older than her years, like she'd seen more than anyone her age. There was a wise air about her that made the silent youth curious. What had she seen that made her like this? He couldn't help wanted to come over and talk to her today, he just couldn't hold in his curiosity anymore. He glanced back into the room, watching as Kyoya and Tamaki wished the girls goodbye and told them to come back the next day. He glanced back at the girl in front of him and half hoped that Tamaki didn't get over protective about his cousin the way he did about Haruhi. Mori couldn't help but feel a bit of amusement at the thought of Haruhi and Tamaki. The blond just couldn't seem to get it into his head that maybe he had feelings for Haruhi other than his 'precious daughter'.

"How was it back where you used to live?" he asked in a curious tone.

He couldn't help but notice the wistful look that crossed her face before she pushed it aside. She seemed to chose her words carefully as he watched her closely. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a yell from across the class room.

"I AM THE DRAGON KING!!!"

"It was just a little bit quieter," she said with a small giggle. She watched as Tamaki flailed around as the twins messed with him about something or other. He raged on and on and fire seemed to erupt from his mouth as he screamed. She glanced back over at Mori. "But we weren't as concerned about money and family as much as everyone at Ouran seems to be," she added with a sigh.

Kagome glance back out of the window and gasped. She couldn't have just seen a swift flash of red and silver passing through the school grounds. It wasn't possible...was it? She was sure that she'd made sure he couldn't get through the well!

"Um...I need to go talk to Tamaki real quick," she muttered, rising to her feet quickly.

She moved quickly across the room, she had to get Tamaki to take her home. If it really was Inuyasha then she didn't want him making a scene here in the host club room. But if she was hallucinating then she needed to go to sleep. She reached Tamaki and pulled on his sleeve urgently. He stopped halfway through a rant to stare at her quizzically.

"We need to go," she muttered, her eyes darting back toward the window.

Tamaki stared at her for a long moment, not really knowing what was wrong. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when there came a crashing sound from outside of the Host club doors. All paused to stare at the door and Kagome could swear that she felt like a cold stone had slid down her throat and into her stomach as she listened. Two seconds later the doors flew open and Inuyasha stood in the door, long hair settling back down as he stood still.

"Kagome, do you know how hard it is to track your scent through the city," he growled, his golden eyes annoyed.

Tamaki moved to hide Kagome behind him and that drew Inuyasha's attention to him. His eyes flashed in recognition and he growled.

"You again?" He growled, stalking forward. He was going to drag Kagome back to the feudal era then apologize. That way once she saw Shippo and the others it would be harder for her to leave. He'd thought of it as he sifted through thousands of scents in the city to find hers. "I don't want trouble," he said in a low voice.

The sound of his voice seemed to set Kagome off, her anger level rose with every word he said. She took a step out from behind Tamaki and her eyes flashed in anger. For a moment Inuyasha took a few more steps before he realized what she was going to do. He didn't have time to beg her not to before she was yelling.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIITTTTT!!!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground with a whimper and stayed there for a few seconds, waiting for the affect to wear off. It looked like there was a huge crater in the granite floor from the force of the sit command Kagome had screamed. All of the men, and one woman, were silent as Kagome took several deep breaths and Inuyasha lay motionless on the floor. Finally Kyoya spoke up, scribbling in his little black book.

"You're going to pay for the repairs"

* * *

Hello everyone,

Sorry it took so long to get this written but I've been procrastinating, which I am very very good at. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. On Open Office it was five pages xD My old record was three....

Anywho, I'm going to try and have the next chapter up and written sooner and hopefully it will be longer than this chapter. No promises though. A triple chocolate fudge cookie to anyone who can spot a Vic Mignogna quote within this chapter. It shouldn't be too hard xD I had to put it in though, I'm just such a fan girl aren't I.

Well until next chatper,

Sailor Emerald


	5. Chapter 5

The silence in the room seemed to grow thicker and thicker as the seconds ticked by. Kagome had taken at least fifty deep breaths before she'd fully calmed down. She turned her eyes back to Tamaki and frowned, his lips pulled into a mirror of that expression as he stared down at Inuyasha. Kagome slowly moved her eyes over each member of the Host Club. Honey looked a little amused, bouncing on the balls of his feet still clutching the bunny in his arms. Mori looked a little alarmed but there was also a calculating look in his eyes. Kagome vaguely wondered what was running through the silent youth's mind. Her eyes turned to Haruhi, whose face was was carefully arranged in a blank mask. Kagome felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl. Her view of the world was based on science and history, but with the arrival of this one person that whole view had been shattered. Kagome glanced quickly over at the twins, whom looked like they were plotting something that was probably not entirely smart. She forced her eyes away from them and to Kyoya, who was scribbling nonchalantly in his little black book.

By now Inuyasha was getting his footing again, rising to his feet and glaring at Kagome. Her eyes swiveled back over to him and her glare matched his. Tamaki shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot nervously, he had no idea what was going to happen now. He doubted that even Hunni and Mori could take the half demon in a fight if he decided to take Kagome by force.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back with Kikyo." Kagome said, her voice slightly cold. She was shutting down all of her emotions one by one, her face slowly pulling into a blank mask. She wasn't going to let the bastard know how much he'd hurt her. Never again was she going to cry over him. Never again was she going to let him hurt her.

Confusion passed over Inuyasha's face as she spoke. Kikyo? What did she have to do with anything? She'd been dead for the past three weeks, having no more reason to stay in the world of the living after Naraku had been destroyed. He didn't understand why she was using that tone of voice. What had he done to get this kind of reaction? He couldn't remember, but he was sure it must have been something horrible if she was this pissed.

"Kagome, would you at least talk to me? Five minutes, that's all I ask." he said, trying to make his face as pathetic as possible. His voice was pleading.

Kagome felt her heart give a twitch, it still hurt her to hurt him. Damn it all to hell, why could she not squash all of her feelings!? She stared at him for a moment then glanced over at Tamaki. He gave a noticeable shake of his head. Kagome bit her lip in indecision, would it be better to break everything off cleaning and tell him that she couldn't come back..ever. Would that just make him angry and he'd drag her off anyway? She didn't know but she was going to have to give in and talk to him if she wanted him to leave. She stared at Tamaki with pleading eyes, she knew how protective he was and how much he hated Inuyasha but she had to close all of this once and for all.

He could see it in her eyes, she'd already made her decision. He didn't like it but she was going to do it anyway and he couldn't stop her. Maybe it would help her? Or maybe it would hurt her more than it already did. She was taking that chance but she was a big girl and could make her own decisions, Tamaki had no right to tell her what to do. He sighed and Kagome gave him a thankful look. She shot Inuyasha a glare and motioned for him to follow her. She could feel the Host Clubs eyes on them as they walked out but she ignored it. Her mind was on what she was going to tell him, how she was going to break the news that she wasn't coming back no matter what he said.

She stopped right outside the door and turned to face the silver haired half demon. He stopped a looked a little sheepish now that they were alone. He knew her temper and knew what she could do once pissed. If only he could remember how he'd pissed her off. He'd been sure that she'd just wanted to go home for a little while but now he was having a few doubts. One of them being facilitated by the pain from the sit he'd just received.

"You better start talking, this is the only time you're going to get." she said, her voice firm and distant.

Inuyasha pulled himself out of his thoughts and back into what he was doing. He only had once chance at this, he had to give her the biggest guilt trip of her life. Maybe that would get her to come back?

"Kagome, please. What ever I did I'm sorry and I probably deserve the way you're treating me but don't take it out on the others. They miss you, a lot. Miroku and Sango miss you but they won't show it because they have to be strong for Shippo. He's not doing well Kagome, you were the closest thing to a mother he had and then you left him. All he does is sit and stare at the well, we can barely get him to eat." Inuyasha, his voice as pleading as he could make it.

The stab to her heart almost made her gasp but she kept quiet and glared at him. That was a low blow and he knew it. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes as she imagined the little boy staring down the well. She felt another stab of pain and bit the inside of her cheek to stop from whimpering. How could Inuyasha be so cruel as to use them against her. She took a calming breath and glared at him with all of the hatred that she felt at the moment.

"That was low Inuyasha and you know it." she growled. Her anger and pain gave her the push she needed to say what she needed to say to get him to go away.

"Inuyasha I'm going to put it simply so you can understand it: I belong here and you belong in the past with the others." she began, choosing her words carefully. "I was stupid to think otherwise. I don't belong there and...you don't belong here. Go home." She said, her eyes lowered to the ground but her voice was firm. She turned, her eyes never leaving the floor to see the anger beginning to seep into Inuyasha's face once more, and placed her hand on the handle of the door. "Goodbye Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha growled, he was not letting it end like this. Not after everything they'd gone though. He reached out a clawed and and grabbed her arm, a growl leaving his lips once more. A whimper of pain left her lips at his grip but he ignored it. He was too angry to notice right now. He'd apologize for hurting her later, after he had her on the other side of the well and found a way to seal it off.

"I was trying to be nice about this but I'm going to have to go back to just dragging you back." he snarled, pulling her away from the door.

Kagome tried to tug her arm out of his grip but to no avail, he was stronger than her even in human form. He ignored her feeble attempts to get away and began to drag her down the hall.

".!" Kagome screamed, her miko powers rising to the surface. She began to struggle harder, digging her feet into the ground in an attempt to slow him down. He ignored the pain in his hand, where his skin came in contact with her, and continued to pull the screaming girl down the hall.

Kagome could see the door to the Host Club fly open and her struggles began to become more frantic. Inuyasha snarled and jerked to a stop, his other hand curling around her other arm, getting ready to throw her over his shoulder and run away like a cave man.

"Stop struggling Kagome, you're only making this more difficult." he said, his voice annoyed as he fought the urge to growl at the struggling woman.

Something inside of Kagome snapped and as she raised her hands to push at Inuyasha's chest, in a weak attempt to get him away from her, her purifying powers rushed through her hands and was directed at Inuyasha.

There was a large flash of pure white light and both Kagome and Inuasha let out screams of pain. Inuyasha was thrown away from Kagome, hitting the ground a few feet away, as the girl sank to the ground. She cradled her hands to her chest and let out small sob of pain. Her hands felt like they were on fire, like she'd stuck her hands in a fire and held them there for a few seconds.

It took only a few seconds for Tamaki to reach her side, kneeling next to her while Mori did the same on her other side. Hunni followed closely behind both of them closely. His eyes fell on Inuyasha and he frowned, walking over to the demon and examining him.

"Are you okay? What happened!" Tamaki asked, trying to pry her hands away from his chest so he could see what damage had been done.

Kagome didn't answer but shook her head quickly, letting Tamaki see her hands. Along her palms, where she'd come into contact with Inuyasha, there were bright burns. She winced as she stared down at them. The only time she'd ever purified anything with her hands had been the first time she'd come through the well. Even then it hadn't really been her power, it had been the jewels. She winced as Haruhi, who had knelt down in front of her, examined the burns. She fought the urge to turn around and see if she'd hurt Inuyasha too badly, a part of her shammed that she'd actually purified the half demon. Another part of her, sounding vaguely like Sango, protested. He'd attacked her first, he'd only gotten what he'd deserved.

"He..he tried to drag me back." she hissed, trying to ignore the pain in her hands. She was never going to try and purify anything without her bow and arrows again, ever. " I didn't mean to purify him, I just wanted him to let me go." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tamaki wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and shot a glare over his shoulder at the teen that lay unconscious on the floor a few feet away. He shouldn't have let her go out and talk to him! At least not by herself. He should have at least sent Hunni out with her! He rubbed comforting circles over Kagome's back as Mori helped him get Kagome to her feet. He noticed that the other teen was shooting murderous glares over at the half demon as well. In the back of his head his inner idiot began to dance around singing about how cute of a couple they would make. With a bit of effort he forced himself not to act out what the inner idiot was doing and concentrate on getting Kagome back to the club room so they could the burns.

"Tama-chan, he's waking up!" Hunni called as they began to move down the hall. He stared down at the boy curiously, still clutching Usa-chan to his chest.

"Ugh....she...fucking....purified me." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to sit up, his black locks falling over his eyes.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, forcing Tamaki and Mori to do the same. She turned slightly to glance over her shoulder, ignoring the tugging that Tamaki was doing to get her moving again. Her eyes widened and a gasp left her lips. She didn't....she couldn't have...

"You....You're human..." She breathed, terror mixed with shame coloring her tone.

Inuyasha's head snapped up as he grabbed a handful of his hair, bringing in before his horrified eyes. His eyes traveled down to his non-clawed hands, which had begun to shake. He raised his eyes to stare accusingly at Kagome.

"What did you do to me?" he growled, though it was no longer as intimidating now that it came from a human throat.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I hit a block with all of my Ouran related stories for a bit. It took me a bit to get past that block but I did and here is the chapter you've been waiting for!

Please don't kill me! I am a simple Hobo without a box!!!

~Sailor Emerald


End file.
